In recent years, with advances in development of mobile phones including smartphone, methods of manufacturing an antenna inside the mobile phones have extensively been investigated. In particular, there has been a strong demand for a method which enables three-dimensional design of antenna in the mobile phones. As one known technique of manufacturing such three-dimensional antenna, laser direct structuring (occasionally referred to as “LDS”, hereinafter) has been attracting public attention. The LDS is a technique of typically irradiating laser light onto the surface of a resin molded article which contains an LDS additive so as to activate only the portion irradiated by the laser light, and applying a metal to the activated portion to thereby form a plated layer. The technique is characterize by that a metal structure such as antenna may be formed directly onto the surface of a resin base, without using an adhesive or the like. The LDS technique is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 to 3.